The Crimson Chronicals
by writingboy
Summary: Danny has never been into the fad of Pokemon, but his little sister has. When she mysteriously vanishes into the game, he must control her character in order to bring her back to the real world. Chapters will switch from the game world, to the real world.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

**Chapter 1: Too Much Nonsense.**

The line had been insanely long, stretching from the checkout counter, to the sidewalk bend around the building. A little girl, now seven years of age, bounced impatiently on tips of her feet, trying to get a decent look at the doors of the Game Shop.

"Your lucky it's your birthday kid-o," said an older boy twice her height, "or we wouldn't be standing here." The girl ceased, and looked up at her brother. Her innocent face now spoke boredom and she sighed.

"How much longer?"

"I don't know." A delivery truck drove by and stopped at the Sandwich House at the corner.

"Hungry?" The boy asked.

"No." his sister replied. Her stomach growled.

"C'mon, let's get something." He insisted.

"No! If we leave now, we'll lose our place!" The crowd moved up a bit.

"Fine." An hour later, the two had come to a stop in front of the thin glass doors of the store. Through them, they were able to see large wooden cut-outs of various monsters. The boy's sister gladly pointed them out as Pokémon.

"See that one? It's a famous one. It's called, Pikachu." She started to bounce again.

"and that one there, it's Squirtle!"

"Really." The boy said with fake enthusiasm. The truth of it was, was that he didn't care if it was Pikachow or Squirkle, in-fact, he had never cared for the Pokémon fad, but because his sister was so keen on the idea, it had been decided that the new game would be the perfect gift. The whole thing had been annoying. The happy looking monsters in ridiculous colors. So elementary.

"Danny!" He turned in the direction of his name. His sister was halfway through the door, "Hurry up!" He followed her into the crowded little shop. It smelled like sweat. There were whole shelves dedicated to this new game. Keeping one foot in line, he stretched over to pick one off. It read: Pokémon Champions, and had an illustration of some kid with a red hat, and some girl with a pink one. Each were holding a trophy and each had one of those monsters next to them.

"Next." The cashier announced. Danny and his sister stepped up to the counter. She started to bounce again, her reddish pigtails falling up and down.

"Fifty dollars." The pimple faced clerk told him.

"Don't I Know you?" Danny asked while fishing through his wallet. The clerk stared at him for a moment before answering.

"I don't think so man." he said.

"Don't you go to the high school here?"

"Yeah."

"I know! Your David, David Fisher." The clerk seemed surprised.

"How do you know me?"

"I've seen you around."

"Really?"

"Yep. Oh, crap!" Danny exclaimed.

"What?" David asked.

"I'm ten short." His sister looked like she was on the verge of crying. The clerk looked around.

"Don't tell anyone," he said, "Just give me forty and I'll give you the game."

"Oh, that's great man, thanks!" He handed him four crumpled tens and gave the bag with the game in it to his sister.

"See you around David." Danny said, and left with his sister through a still-growing line. Outside the building, people were beginning to sit down, moaning because their feet hurt.

"Thank you!" His sister said sweetly, hugging (more like clinging) to his legs.

"Your welcome, Eva." he said, "Now lets get some food, I still have ten dollars."

"What? I thought you told that guy from your school that you didn't have ten."

"Huh? I've never even seen the kid at my school."

"Then how did you know his name Danny?"

"He was wearing a name tag." Eva didn't seem to understand the humor of a sixteen year-old, but she laughed nonetheless.

"When we get home, I wanna show you my game and all the Pokémon I can catch."

"Okay." _Oh boy, I get to see the stupid things._

**End of chapter 1. Please send me reviews and suggestions, and need a least two before I continue with this story.**


End file.
